(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for removing a composition from the skin and to a method for such removal. The invention relates in particular, but not exclusively, to a device for removing a depilatory composition from skin.
(2) Description of Related Art
Depilatory compositions are widely available. The user applies them to their skin, leaves them for a predetermined interval to allow them to work and then removes them from the skin, usually using an article which is provided. This may comprise a flexible plastics sheet. Such a plastics sheet may be formed with a curvature so as to facilitate removal of the composition and the hair entrained with it. However, some consumers find such a device messy, or difficult to use. Many hold such devices close to the leading edge which contacts the skin and consequently it is difficult for them to keep their hand clear of the composition and hair being removed.
It should be noted in that whereas some hairs will have been removed, some may merely have been weakened. It is desirable to break and remove such weakened hairs but present devices are either not well adapted for this purpose, or else may give an acceptable result, but only when used in a non-desired manner—for example (as noted above) by holding a flexible plastics sheet adjacent to its leading edge—and thereby making it likely that the user's hands will come into contact with depilatory composition and entrained hairs.
In addition, the pressure applied to the skin can be significant. In part this is because the action is effected by the pass of a single edge. Another factor is that the contour of the skin does not always match the shape of the edge. When this is the case the shape of the edge (if flexible) and/or the contour of the skin must alter if removal is to be effected across the complete length of the edge. This does not lead to a comfortable or reliable removal process. Another adverse consequence is that the edge may make only intermittent contact with the skin, leading to poor removal and/or increased pressure locally.